


Voltron: Legendary Defenders; Alternate Ending

by LStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sadness, but fluff too, if you comment about klance i will delete your comment k thanks, it stays mostly canon except the ending, klance is NOT a thing here so if you come here for that then pls go away, let me have this ending, matts gf has a name woohoo, past allurance, the major death was in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: What should have really happened one more year, as Pidge and Matt build their own little puppet, as Lance continues growing up on earth, as Keith is a humanitarian, and as Shiro waits for his fiancee to come home? Peace and harmony spreads across the universe as the former Paladins learn how to accept and how to find true happiness.





	Voltron: Legendary Defenders; Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So, many people, myself included, are not happy with the ending. Different reasons, same reasons? Dunno. But this is how I feel like it should have ended. Sue me, send me hate, (hate comments will be deleted) I just, need this ending. I need closure.

 

As Katie Holt- more well known as Pidge, walked inside the room where she and Matt were starting to built their puppet, she paused, her honey eyes widening when she saw her brother, Matthew. "What...on earth happened to you?" she asked, unable to hide the shock in her tone. Matt turned to her, confusion clear in his eyes. "What? You mean the hair?" he moved his hand to his scalp, where his hair was tragically cut so short. "I don't think it looks that bad," he said. Pidge pursed her lips, a huge grin playing at her lips. "You look...nice...." she covered her mouth and started snickering, before she burst out laughing.

"Look, I didn't have time to get it cut last year, that's the only reason why it grew out in the first place!" Matt insisted. Pidge continued laughing, one hand going to her sides. "I don't remember you having such short hair. It looks so weird on you," she smirked. Matt gave her an offended look. "N-7 said it looked great on me," he huffed. Pidge rolled her eyes. "N-7 also says she doesn't mind your odor after working out. Not all girls tell the truth, Matt."

"You gremlin." Matt scoffed, but he smiled as he said it, his eyes fond. He moved to run his hand through his hair. "I don't know. Maybe I'll grow it out again. Though not as long as it was before," he laughed lightly. "Good, you'll actually look decent," Pidge snorted, moving to go through the toolbox for the puppet they were starting to work on. The mechanics were pretty easy to do, it was just time consuming.

It felt...nice, to do something with Pidge after so long. Really, the last time they did something this close together was...well, when she was still a Paladin of the Green Lion, before he returned home. Truth be told, it's been a year since peace started spreading, since Pidge came home. And...well, the conversation didn't go well.

\---

_"We did it! We saved the universe!" Matt cheered. Pidge stood there, tears in her eyes. Was she overwhelmed with joy, that she was crying? But then why wasn't she smiling? Matt walked over to her. "Pidge, what's wrong? Aren't you happy? This is what we've fought for!" he said. Pidge shook her head. "No. I am, happy, but...Matt," she looked up at him desperately, "Allura's gone."_

_A moment of silence._

_Wait... what? No._

_"What? You're joking," Matt said anxiously, "right? You're joking. Allura isn't gone. She's alive." He wouldn't accept this. "Why would I lie, Matt? She and Honerva...they left, they gave us the realities back, in exchange they...I saw her leave, to join her father, the original Paladins. Honerva was leaving too, and I saw her reunite with Zarkon, and Lotor. I don't think...any of them looked so happy. I know they know they did the right thing, and they were smiling in the end, but..."_

_"Even Lotor, huh..." Matt murmured, his heart heavy._

_"He wanted to preserve life too, despite being misguided. He just...went about it, the wrong way," Pidge whispered. Matt stepped back. "No. You're lying. You're_ lying.  _Allura isn't dead, Honerva didn't give in, Lotor died because he was a monster..!" he shook his head, clenching his hands into fists. Pidge only watched him sadly as Matt sank to his knees. "They're gone...they're really gone," he whispered. Pidge walked over to him. "But, they're not really gone, as long as we remember them, in here," she pointed her her head, then moved her finger to Matt's chest. "And here," she smiled slightly, "in your cardiovascular organ."_

_"I'm not sure whether to call you a nerd or a dork," Matt choked out a laugh._

_"You could call me the world's best sister," Pidge said with a smug smile. Matt rolled his eyes and nudged her. "Maybe one day you'll earn that title."_

_"Hey!"_

_\---_

Well, mostly, didn't go well. It took Matt time to get used to it, and he often retreated into doing his own things. And with N-7 at his side, he was able to accept it, and move on. Though he still fondly looked back at the time he had with Allura, the time he and his fellow pilots were aboard the Atlas struggling to fight Honerva, and everything about Lotor.

He didn't doubt Pidge would look back either.

~

Lance had been back on earth ever since Allura's demise. He'd been helping the family on the farm, growing Juniberry Flowers. He occasionally left earth to travel to other planets to spread the word of Allura, and how her sacrifice literally saved the entire universe. He would speak fondly of her, smiling, struggling to ignore the aching pain in his heart. He missed her terribly; she'd finally become his girlfriend. He finally had his Happily Ever After with her, after fighting tooth and nail for her and...and...

_I still can't believe she's gone._

Tears filled Lance's eyes as he laid in bed, a pot of Juniberry Flowers by his windowsill, the outline glowing in the dim moonlight. He thought about her, every day, and every night. Everywhere he looked he thought of her. Her beautiful smile, her soft hair, her thoughtfulness, her selflessness, her utter devotion to doing what was right...

He still had it bad.

As much as Lance flirted with women, he never...truly connected with them, until he met her. And all this time, he's been hooking onto being third wheel, or cowering behind the fear of rejection. He sighed and sat up, moving to grab the framed photo sitting on his nightstand beside his lamp. It was a picture of himself and Allura, on their first date, after their kiss. He was glad he saved the picture, and had it framed. Lance knew he'd _never_ forget Allura, her personality, her looks, her voice, nothing. It would always be crystal clear in his head, as if their journey was just yesterday.

But gods, he missed her so much.

Lance often found himself envying his friends. Hunk and Shay seemed to be getting closer, since they're both chefs in space, Matt had his space girlfriend, and Keith and Shiro...well...he didn't see it coming, honestly. Similar to when Pidge revealed herself to be a girl, Lance didn't see it coming, while everyone else did.

Lance wasn't gonna lie, he did...briefly, kinda crush on Shiro. A little bit. But he and Keith always hung out, always talked the most, were always twittering away quietly, and Shiro entrusted Keith more than anyone else.

Maybe Lance was destined to be alone.

He was happy for his friends, but, he wished he had that chance of happiness with Allura. He thought of her sweet kisses, feeling her warm embrace, her cool hands cupping his cheeks as they leaned in. He sighed and glanced out the window.

 _I'll never find another woman like Allura._ He closed his eyes. But that was fine. He didn't want another woman like Allura, because she was special, and having another would be...weird. He smiled as he set the picture back down on the night stand. It'll be okay. There's a saying...time healed all broken hearts, right?

Lance knew his heart was slowly, but surely, healing.

~

Keith finished handing out some weird alien food to some refugee aliens, smiling at them. "Good luck on your journey," he said. There, that was the last of them. It was, for him, the very early hours of the morning. He lost track of what time it'd be for Shiro on earth right now- so why not give him a call? He smiled as he grabbed the little walkie device that, thanks to the Holts modifying it, he was able to big screen face time Shiro. It was quiet for a moment before Shiro appeared before him, looking very awake. So, it was most likely daytime.

"Hey Keith!" Shiro greeted warmly. Keith grinned at him. "Well? How are things on earth?" he asked. Shiro hummed slightly, moving abit before answering. "Peaceful. Not much has been going on. It's nice to take it easy, really," he remarked, "and you? You're on Planet..?"

"Naxzela. More people have been coming here recently so I had to race over and have stuff ready for them," Keith chuckled, running his hand through his long hair. Shiro furrowed his brows. "What about Krell? I thought you were headed there," he said. "I was. I did. I just had to leave earlier than expected. Gotta be there before some so they actually have food, you know? It hasn't given me much time to call you."

"That's fine, you're busy," Shiro gave him a teasing grin, "while I'm stuck on earth, all alone."

"I offered you to come with me!" Keith protested.

"And I said I should settle down. Who else is gonna be playing the waiting game while the fiancee is gone away?" Shiro mock pouted. Keith groaned. "Shiro _-_ "

"Ooh I know! I'll get a dog! A big, black, fuzzy dog, and I'll name him Keith."

"Shiro don't you  _dare-_ "

"And I'll let him have your side of the bed! That way it'll be just like as if my real fiancee was home!"

_"Shiro-"_

"Are you jealous, Keith?" Shiro teased.

"I don't know. Are you really that lonely without me?" Keith asked, hiding his concern behind a smirk. Shiro leaned forward, smiling. "I'm only messing with you, Keith. I _am_ considering getting a big dog, though. A big, white dog. Maybe name her Mochi." Shiro said out loud. Keith stared at him before laughing. "Oh man, you sounded so different," he smiled in amusement. Shiro huffed. "I just want a big, fluffy dog that's as big as you, okay?"

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"I'll do it. By the time you come back to earth, we're going to have a big white dog named Mochi," Shiro vowed.

"Yeah, yeah, alright," Keith rolled his eyes affectionately, "I promise, two more planet stops, unless an emergency is called in, and I'll be back at earth for almost three months. So give it a couple more weeks, okay?"

"Alright Keith, make sure you're taking care of yourself too," Shiro warned.

"I know. I am."

"And expect a dog to jump on you when you return home."

"I will. Hey, I gotta go, there's one more ship coming in that I didn't know about. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Keith moved to hang up.

"Keith?" Shiro spoke quietly.

Keith paused, his finger hovering over the end call button. "Yeah?" he glanced at Shiro's face. Shiro was smiling, moving as he wanted to caress Keith's face. "I love you."

There were many responses he could say to that. Be it funny, sarcastic, genuine, joking, annoyed, or even impatient. He stared at Shiro's smiling face and let out a sigh, his grin relaxing to a smile as he took in his features. "I love you too, Shiro." And with that, he pressed end call.

Looking at his engagement ring, Keith couldn't wait to return to earth.

**Author's Note:**

> That's how season 8 really ended if you liked it ;) comments are encouraged.


End file.
